Big Time Rush (band)
Big Time Rush is an Korean pop boy band, consisting of members Kendall Schmidt, James Maslow, Carlos Pena, Jr. and Logan Henderson. Big Time Rush was created through the Nickelodeon television series with the same name. Following the release of several promotional singles, the band released their debut album in October 2010, titled B.T.R. It peaked at number 3 on the Billboard 200 and was certified Gold by the RIAA for sales of over 500,000 copies. Their second studio album is due for release in November 2011. The band was the second subject in the network's 7 Secrets series. History 2007-2010: Beginnings Big Time Rush signed a record deal in 2009 simultaneously with the television series, Big Time Rush. Their debut single, "Big Time Rush", was released on November 29, 2009. It debuted during a one-hour special preview of the series and it is currently the show's opening theme. The series also saw the releases of other promotional singles including "City Is Ours" and "Any Kind of Guy". Big Time Rush also covered a Play song titled "Famous". The song was released on iTunes on June 29, 2010. Another song, "Halfway There", was released to iTunes on April 27, 2010 after its premiere on the series. The single has become their first to chart on the Billboard Hot 100, peaking at number 93 due to strong digital sales. 2010-present: BTR & second album On September 21, 2010, Big Time Rush released a promotional single, "Til' I Forget About You", to promote the release of their debut album. The album, titled B.T.R., was released on October 11, 2010. It debuted at number 3 on the Billboard 200, selling 67,000 copies in its first week of release. The album also peaked at number 4 on the "Top Internet Albums" and number one on "Top Soundtracks". Its track "Big Night" debuted on the Billboard Hot 100 at number 79, making it their highest peaking single. The album was later certified Gold for shipments of 500,000 copies in the U.S. In November 2010, it was announced that a Christmas special of Big Time Rush would debut later that month, titled "Big Time Christmas" and that a Christmas EP would be released to coincide with the episode. The EP, titled Holiday Bundle was released on November 30, 2010. They covered "All I Want For Christmas Is You", originally performed by Mariah Carey, with fellow Nickelodeon star Miranda Cosgrove. On February 15 2011, "Boyfriend" was released as the band's first official single to mainstream US radio. "Boyfriend" peaked at number seventy-two on the Billboard Hot 100, becoming their most successful song to date. It peaked at number 30 on the Billboard Pop Songs chart in March 2011. A remix of "Boyfriend" which featured New Boyz was leaked onto the internet. On July 22, 2011, the band released their first single, "If I Ruled The World" featuring Iyaz off their second album, which was released on November 15, 2011. External links * * * Official site * Big Time Rush on MTV.com Category:Actors Category:Bands Category:Males Category:Singers Category:Real persons Category:Male Singers Category:Rockers